Two-part adhesives, mixed at the time of use, are well known and are used throughout many industries to bond components together. Such adhesives exhibit a faster dry time, longer shelf life, and stronger adhesive characteristics than typical one part adhesives. One requirement of two-part adhesives is to keep the mixture of the parts at the correct ratio to obtain a reaction that will correctly form the adhesive. It often is difficult to monitor the mixing ratio in a production setting where the adhesive parts are being mixed and dispensed as needed on a manufacturing line.
A system and a method for monitoring the proportional volume of constituents provided to an adhesive mixture are shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,831,151. Ferromagnetic tagging material particles are suspended in one of the two constituent parts used in the mixture. A first tagging material sensor is utilized to monitor the flow of the tagged part to the mixing area and a second tagging material sensor is utilized to monitor the mixed parts as they flow to a dispenser nozzle. A monitor calculates the volumetric ratio of the two constituents based upon the concentration of the tagging material and a warning is given when the calculated ratio exceeds predetermined limits. Although the preferred embodiment of the present invention is discussed in terms of a two component mixture, this system can be used with more than two component mixtures.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,148,678 describes a ferrous magnetic taggant system for monitoring a ratio of at least two components being combined in a mixture, comprising: a first sensor for generating a first sense signal representing an amount of ferrous taggant particles per unit volume of a first component flowing adjacent said first sensor; a second sensor for generating a second sense signal representing an amount of ferrous taggant particles per unit volume of a mixture of the first component and a ferrous taggant particle free second component flowing adjacent said second sensor; a control means responsive to said first and second sense signals for calculating a ratio of the volumes of the first and second components in the mixture, and wherein at least one of said first and second sensors has a generally tubular body with a central passage through which material flows, an inner sense coil extending about a circumference of said passage, a drive coil extending about a circumference of said inner sense coil, and an outer sense coil extending about a circumference of said drive coil; and a master for calibrating said first and second sensors, said first and second sensors each having a passage through which material flows, said master having a body with a smaller diameter end sized to fit into said passages and a larger diameter end sized for use as a handle, said body further having a core formed from a filler material and a predetermined percentage of the ferrous taggant particles.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,148,678 also describes a method of monitoring a volume ratio of at least two components mixed together comprising the steps of: a) providing a first sensor for generating a first sense signal representing an amount of ferrous taggant particles per unit volume of a first component flowing into a mixing device; b) providing a second sensor generating a second sense signal representing an amount of ferrous taggant particles per unit volume of a mixture of the first component and a ferrous taggant particle free second component flowing in the mixing device, and wherein at least one of the first and second sensors has a generally tubular body with a central passage through which material flows, an inner sense coil extending about a circumference of the passage, a drive coil extending about a circumference of the inner sense coil, and an outer sense coil extending about a circumference of the drive coil; c) providing control means for calculating a ratio of the volumes of the first and second components in the mixture; d) generating a sine wave test signal with a frequency of “n” times a frequency of the first and second sense signals; e) gathering four points ninety degrees apart for each of “n” cycles of the test signal; f) subtracting a first one of the points from a third one of the points and subtracting a second one of the points from a fourth one of the points to obtain a pair of points for each of the cycles; and g) averaging a first one of all of the pairs of points and averaging a second one of all of the pairs of points to obtain first and second averages respectively, the first and second averages representing an amplitude and phase of the first and second sense signals.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,148,678 further describes a ferrous magnetic taggant system for monitoring a ratio of at least two components being combined in a mixture, comprising: a first sensor for generating a first sense signal representing an amount of ferrous taggant particles per unit volume of a first component flowing adjacent said first sensor; a second sensor for generating a second sense signal representing an amount of ferrous taggant particles per unit volume of a mixture of the first component and a ferrous taggant particle free second component flowing adjacent said second sensor; and a control means responsive to said first and second sense signals for calculating a ratio of the volumes of the first and second components in the mixture, wherein said control means includes a filter that generates a sine wave test signal with a frequency of “n” times a frequency of said first and second sense signals, said filter gathering four points ninety degrees apart for each of “n” cycles of the test signal, said filter subtracting a first one of the points from a third one of the points and subtracting a second one of the points from a fourth one of the points to obtain a pair of points for each of the cycles, and said filter averaging a first one of all of said pairs of points and averaging a second one of all of said pairs of points to obtain first and second averages respectively, said first and second averages representing an amplitude and phase of said first and second sense signals.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 7,148,678 describes a method of monitoring a volume ratio of at least two components mixed together comprising the steps of: a) providing a first sensor for generating a first sense signal representing an amount of ferrous taggant particles per unit volume of a first component flowing into a mixing device; b) providing a second sensor generating a second sense signal representing an amount of ferrous taggant particles per unit volume of a mixture of the first component and a ferrous taggant particle free second component flowing in the mixing device, and wherein at least one of the first and second sensors has a generally tubular body with a central passage through which material flows, an inner sense coil extending about a circumference of the passage, a drive coil extending about a circumference of the inner sense coil, and an outer sense coil extending about a circumference of the drive coil; c) providing control means for calculating a ratio of the volumes of the first and second components in the mixture; d) providing a master for calibrating the first and second sensors, the first and second sensors each having a passage through which material flows, the master having a body with a smaller diameter end sized to fit into the passages and a larger diameter end sized for use as a handle, the body further having a core formed from a filler material and a predetermined percentage of the ferrous taggant particles; and e) inserting the smaller diameter end into the passage of one of the first and second sensors.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,327,136 describes a method of monitoring a volume ratio of at least two components mixed together comprising the steps of: a. mixing a predetermined amount of ferrous taggant particles with a predetermined first volume of a first component of a building material to prepare a first mixture in a first mixing device; b. providing a first sensor for generating a first sense signal representing an amount of ferrous taggant particles per unit volume of the first mixture flowing into a second mixing device; c. mixing a predetermined second volume of a second component of the building material with the first mixture to prepare a second mixture in the second mixing device; d. providing a second sensor generating a second sense signal representing an amount of ferrous taggant particles per unit volume of the second mixture flowing from the second mixing device; e. providing a control means for calculating a ratio of the volumes of the first and second components in the second mixture in response to said first and second sense signals; and f. generating a sine wave test signal with a frequency of “n” times a frequency of the first and second sense signals, gathering four points ninety degrees apart for each of “n” cycles of the test signal, subtracting a first one of the points from a third one of the points and subtracting a second one of the points from a fourth one of the points to obtain a pair of points for each of the cycles, and averaging a first one of all of the pairs of points and averaging a second one of all of the pairs of points to obtain first and second averages respectively, the first and second averages representing an amplitude and phase of the first and second sense signals.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,327,136 also describes a method of monitoring a volume ratio of at least two components mixed together comprising the steps of: a. mixing a predetermined amount of ferrous taggant particles with a predetermined first volume of a first component of a building material to prepare a first mixture in a first mixing device; b. providing a first sensor for generating a first sense signal representing an amount of ferrous taggant particles per unit volume of the first mixture flowing into a second mixing device; c. mixing a predetermined second volume of a second component of the building material with the first mixture to prepare a second mixture in the second mixing device; d. providing a second sensor generating a second sense signal representing an amount of ferrous taggant particles per unit volume of the second mixture flowing from the second mixing device; e. providing a control means for calculating a ratio of the volumes of the first and second components in the second mixture in response to said first and second sense signals; and f. providing a master for calibrating the first and second sensors, the first and second sensors each having a passage through which material flows, the master having a body with a smaller diameter end sized to fit into the passages and a larger diameter end sized for use as a handle, the body further having a core formed from a filler material and a predetermined percentage of the ferrous taggant particles, and inserting the smaller diameter end into the passage of one of the first and second sensors.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,327,136 further describes a method of monitoring a volume ratio of at least two components mixed together comprising the steps of: a. mixing a predetermined amount of ferrous taggant particles with a predetermined first volume of a first color component of a coating material to prepare a first mixture in a first mixing device; b. providing a first sensor for generating a first sense signal representing an amount of ferrous taggant particles per unit volume of the first mixture flowing into a second mixing device; c. mixing a predetermined second volume of a second color component of the coating material with the first mixture to prepare a second mixture in the second mixing device; d. providing a second sensor generating a second sense signal representing an amount of ferrous taggant particles per unit volume of the second mixture flowing from the second mixing device; and e. providing a control means for calculating a ratio of the volumes of the first and second components in the second mixture in response to said first and second sense signals to determine a color of the second mixture; and g. generating a sine wave test signal with a frequency of “n” times a frequency of the first and second sense signals, gathering four points ninety degrees apart for each of “n” cycles of the test signal, subtracting a first one of the points from a third one of the points and subtracting a second one of the points from a fourth one of the points to obtain a pair of points for each of the cycles, and averaging a first one of all of the pairs of points and averaging a second one of all of the pairs of points to obtain first and second averages respectively, the first and second averages representing an amplitude and phase of the first and second sense signals.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 7,327,136 describes a method of monitoring a volume ratio of at least two components mixed together comprising the steps of: a. mixing a predetermined amount of ferrous taggant particles with a predetermined first volume of a first color component of a coating material to prepare a first mixture in a first mixing device; b. providing a first sensor for generating a first sense signal representing an amount of ferrous taggant particles per unit volume of the first mixture flowing into a second mixing device; c. mixing a predetermined second volume of a second color component of the coating material with the first mixture to prepare a second mixture in the second mixing device; d. providing a second sensor generating a second sense signal representing an amount of ferrous taggant particles per unit volume of the second mixture flowing from the second mixing device; e. providing a control means for calculating a ratio of the volumes of the first and second components in the second mixture in response to said first and second sense signals to determine a color of the second mixture; and f. providing a master for calibrating the first and second sensors, the first and second sensors each having a passage through which material flows, the master having a body with a smaller diameter end sized to fit into the passages and a larger diameter end sized for use as a handle, the body further having a core formed from a filler material and a predetermined percentage of the ferrous taggant particles, and inserting the smaller diameter end into the passage of one of the first and second sensors.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,923,992 describes a method of testing asphalt specimens comprising the steps of: a. manufacturing a test specimen in a laboratory; b. providing a sensor for measuring a field specimen; c. measuring the field specimen with the sensor; d. comparing results of the measuring of the field specimen to the test specimen; and e. determining a mix ratio of the field specimen, wherein said manufacturing of the test specimen comprises the steps of: f. providing a container; g. placing a predetermined quantity of marbles in the container; h. placing a predetermined quantity of tagged material in the container; i. mixing the marbles, gelatin and the tagged material in the container; and j. sensing the tagged material to determine an accuracy of mix ratios of the test specimen, wherein the testing is non-destructive to the tested material.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,923,992 also describes a method of testing asphalt specimens comprising the steps of: providing a container; placing a predetermined first quantity of marbles in the container, each of the marbles having a predetermined diameter; placing a predetermined second quantity of gelatin in the container; placing a predetermined third quantity of tagged material in the container; mixing the marbles, the gelatin and the tagged material in the container to form a test specimen with a known mix ratio; providing a sensor for sensing the tagged material; sensing the tagged material in the test specimen with the sensor to determine a sensed first amount of the tagged material; providing a field specimen including a fourth quantity of the tagged material; sensing the tagged material in the field specimen with the sensor to determine a sensed second amount of the tagged material; comparing the sensed first amount of the tagged material with the sensed second amount of the tagged material to determine a mix ratio of the field specimen.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,923,992 further describes a method of testing asphalt specimens comprising the steps of: providing a container; placing a predetermined first quantity of marbles in the container, each of the marbles having a predetermined diameter; placing a predetermined second quantity of gelatin in the container; placing a predetermined third quantity of tagged material in the container; mixing the marbles, the gelatin and the tagged material in the container to form a test specimen with a known mix ratio; providing an above surface sensor for sensing the tagged material; sensing the tagged material in the test specimen with the sensor to determine a sensed first amount of the tagged material; providing a field specimen including a fourth quantity of the tagged material; sensing the tagged material in the field specimen with the sensor to determine a sensed second amount of the tagged material; comparing the sensed first amount of the tagged material with the sensed second amount of the tagged material to determine a mix ratio of the field specimen.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,198,887 describes a method for inspecting an installed mixed material comprising the steps of: a. positioning a sensor adjacent to or on a finished surface of an installed mixed material containing at least a first material mixed with taggant particles; b. generating a sense signal from the sensor representing an amount of the taggant particles per unit volume of the mixed material below the surface of the mixed material; and c. displaying an indication of a profile of the taggant particles in the mixed material based upon the sense signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,198,887 also describes a method for monitoring a mixture ratio of an asphalt paving material prepared for installation comprising the steps of a. positioning a sensor adjacent a surface of an installed asphalt paving material containing a first material with taggant particles and a second material without the taggant particles; b. generating a sense signal from the sensor representing an amount of the taggant particles per unit volume of the asphalt paving material below the surface of the asphalt paving material; and c. displaying an indication of a mixture ratio of the first and second materials based upon the sense signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,198,887 further describes an apparatus for inspecting a manufactured mixed material including a plurality of taggant particles comprising: a sensor adapted to be positioned on or adjacent to a finished surface of a manufactured mixed material containing at least a first material and a plurality of taggant particles, the sensor generating a sense signal representing an amount of the taggant particles per unit volume of the mixed material below the surface when positioned on or adjacent to the surface; and a control device responsive to the sense signal for indicating a profile of the taggant particles in the mixed material.